luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
C-5: Piece at Last
The mission "C-5: Piece at Last" is the final normal mission within the Old Clockworks. After finding the hour hand in mission C-4 "Play Catch", Luigi must find the last piece of the Clock Tower Gate: the rotor, which is hidden in a room Luigi must get to using Toad. For the location of the Boo, go here. using the Dark-Light Device in the Synchronization Room]] For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "There's one last clock part we need to find before we can fix the Clock Tower Gate, and I think I know where it is!" Starting Dialogue "Her there, Luigi! We have both clock hands now, so all that's left is to find the rotor. Then we'll be able to fix the Clock Tower Gate! The Parascope shows that the Dark Moon piece is still up there, but we've got to hurry! It's also picking up a lot of ghostly activity on the east side of the Old Clockworks. Which makes me think that they're hiding the rotor there. The ghosts have that area on lockdown, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. There's another Pixelator camera in that area, so all I had to do was hack it and adjust the destination! Who knows - maybe you'll even catch the ghosts off guard!" "Here's a picture of the rotor. Keep an eye out for it. Ready youngster? Give 'em what for!" New Ghosts * Strong Sneaker Mission Goals Overall Goal * A ghost has made off with the rotor, the last piece needed to open the Clock Tower Gate. Follow him and take it back! Other Goals * Chase the ghost and get the rotor. * Meet the Toad in the Synchronization Room. * Lead Toad to the Service Elevator Story As Luigi enter the Old Clockworks, he'll find a Strong Sneaker with the rotor. As the Strong Sneaker runs off, Luigi gets up and now must chase him. He must chase the ghost to the Gear Chamber, where he'll see the Strong Sneaker attempting to hide the rotor in a box behind Luigi's back. Before he can do it though, Luigi turns around and sees the Strong Sneaker. The ghost then runs into the Storage Room, which is inaccessible to Luigi currently. However he can look though a hole in the wall, and see a Greenie and the Strong Sneaker trying to hide the rotor, however, another Greenie spots him, and puts a brick in the hole. E. Gadd then call to say "Criminy! We need to get you inside that Storage Room! Ooh! Why didn't I think of this earlier?! I hired a Toad assistant to look after the Old Clockworks. He may be able to help you. Give me a second to locate him... Hmm...apparently he went to check on a malfunction in the Synchronization Room. I can't believe I forgot about him! Working for me must be really terrible." Thus Luigi must make his way to the Synchronization Room. Head down the stairs in the Gear Chamber, and go through the door to the Service Elevator. Head further down and through the door to the Maintenance Hub. Here, use the Strobulb on E. Gadd's device to call over a zip line. Take that across the room, and then blow the bridge to the large gear in the center. Head to the back wall and reveal the hidden door. Going through this door leads Luigi to the Crank Room. Here he must head right and down the stairs, to the seemingly two large gears. In truth, the gear in the center is hidden. Reveal it to start up the gear to the left of where Luigi first entered. Go across the large gear and then go through the hole in the grated gear. Defeat the two Slammers and get the key. Go across the large gear to the right, and head back to the Maintenance Hub. Use the key on the door to the left to get to the Synchro Gallery. Here examine the lever to the left. Doing this will activate a mechanical bird to some out and grab Luigi, and then throw him into the Synchronization Room. Go down the stairs at the front of the room to get to the valves below. Reveal the missing valve on the right, and turn them to make the gears turn into a pathway up to the Toad painting. Use the Dark-Light Device to get Toad out of the painting. Toad's first words will be "Lu-Luigi? THE Luigi? AAAAAAH! Um... It's an honor to finally meet you, sir. I'm a huge fan! Huh? The professor sent you to rescue me? I was sure he had forgotten about me! Oh, you're looking for a way to access the Storage Room? Sure, let's go take a look! But first, there's...something you should know about me. I... I have an irrational fear of clocks. Please don't laugh. Just keep me away from any large clocks or gears, OK? Man, this place gives me the creeps..." Before Toad and Luigi can get away from the Synchronization Room, two Greenies pop out. Defeat them to move forward. At the Synchro Gallery, stand on the plate to open a way up to the conveyor belt. Shoot Toad up, and head back through the bird again. When Luigi gets to the other side, he'll see that Toad is being scared by a Greenie on the belt. Capture the Greenie (another one will appear as you get close), and get rid of the webs at the end of the belt to progress forward. In the Maintenance Hub, suck Toad up with the Poltergust 5000 and shoot him to the right ledge. As Luigi walks back, a Greenie with a hammer and shield will appear, and two more after that. Go across the zip line after defeating them, and go through the Service Elevator. Before the tag team can go up the stairs, the Strong Sneaker from before shows up and scares Luigi. Luigi is forced to go down, and the Strong Sneaker calls on three Greenies to fight Luigi. After that, he'll call three more Greenies, each with a shovel. Next, he'll call three Greenies with Paranormal Shields. Defeat them and the last wave will appear; three Mummy Greenies, which fight alongside the Strong Sneaker. After capturing all four, E. Gadd will call and say "Well done, Luigi. You really taught that ghost a lesson! He looked different than the other ghosts. I wonder why... Anyhoo, let's hope he didn't hide that rotor too well. Get to searching!". Now, Luigi must take Toad and shoot him up to the right part of the weight to weigh it down, giving them access to the Storage Room. Finally, suck up the blueprints you see as you enter the room, and shoot Toad up to obtain the rotor. As Toad gives Luigi the rotor, he says: "Ugh... I can't believe I touched that clock rotor. I feel sick. Now that you got what you came for, can you take me back to the Service Elevator? There's a Pixelator Screen in there. I can't wait to get out of this place..." Instead of going back through the door you came though, head further up, go through the door, and get on the conveyor belt. Finally go back to the Service Elevator, and send him to the Bunker. E. Gadd will call to say: "Thanks for rescuing my Toad assistant, Luigi. He's very eager to see his fellow Toad from the Haunted Towers. And nice work tracking that rotor down. Hold on a sec. I'll bring you back." And the mission then ends. After Mission Dialogue "Fine work, my boy! You handled that well." "That sneaker ghost you caught seems to be more powerful than the others. And he had strange marks all over his body. Peculiar... Anyhoo, just like the first Toad, this Toad couldn't tell me how he got trapped in the painting. He only remembers being chased by Boos, then suddenly everything went black. However, he was very happy he could help you. He wouldn't stop bragging about it! But you're the real hero here, Luigi. Good job recovering the final clock part." "No, no. You keep it. You'll need it for the next mission." "We're finally ready to open the Clock Tower Gate and climb up to the top. But first, there's something we need to review! This Toad also had a snapshot from my tridimensional security camera with him. It was taken pretty recently too. Hopefully it'll give us some useful information. I'll go ahead and process it now. Let me know when you're ready to look at it." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:Old Clockworks Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:C-5: Piece at Last